Washed Out
by Titania of Fairies
Summary: In which an unsuspecting human being, falls into the body of Severus Snape. Well, at least, she's still a girl. Witch!Petunia
1. Prologue

_"The darkest nights bring me the brightest light."_

**_Awakening_**

She awoke in a fit of coughs and pain, her sapphire eyes snapping open.

Gripping her bed sheets tightly, the young female gasped for breath, as the sunlight streamed onto the pale skin of her face. As the hot remembrance crawled up her throat, and the burning sensation formed behind her nose, the black haired girl grasped the sheets before lurching upwards, her mouth opening on its own violation.

With her spine straightening up like steel, her eyes saw the familiar color of black, as the familiar taste of metal filled her taste buds. Blinking slightly, she stared at the stained cotton sheets in front of her, the crimson hue filling her vision. Bringing her hand up to wipe her mouth, she grimaced as the similar color appeared of the white of her sleeve. Ignoring the searing pain and odd flavor that resided in her mouth, the young girl peered at her hands, her eyes twisting up in confusion. Lifting her head upwards, the young female peered around that she resided in, her chapped lips rubbing together thoughtfully.

Ignoring the slightly shock of waking up_ (after all, it wasn't everyday that you woke up in an entirely new place-)_, her blue eyes wondering how their could be such a color of gray. Nevertheless, it seemed that there was, as the walls seemed to be coated in that very dull shade. The furniture was minimum, as the only thing, other than the bed which she was on, was a small wooden drawer in the corner of the room. A single rusty window, was placed in the corner; the grimly glass covered by a tattered purple blind.

Where was she?

The unfamiliarity of the situation hit her like a siren, as her nose crinkled and her shaking hands only increased in their tremor. A sudden pounding pain shot through her head, causing a gasp to escape her, and her arms going up to clutch her forehead. Almost like a wave, all of the other effects started, as her previously numb arms started to sting, and a low throb began to form on her stomach. Ignoring the tears that welled in her eyes, at the sudden rush of physical pain, the sapphire eyed girl scratched at her arms, tearing the white colored material in her haste.

Scars. There were so many scars.

Maybe it was morbid of her to examine them, however, she couldn't stop herself; her sapphire eyes widening as the lines ran up and down her flesh. The newer ones, near the bottom, she realized, were brand new, as a few of them were beginning to reopen. Smearing the blood with her thumb, the young girl winced, as her head increased, alongside of her fear. Why was she here? What had happened? Almost like a light bulb went off in her head, the black haired female lurched back, the pounding in her head, reaching a state, where it was becoming difficult to see. A screeching sound pulled past her ear, as the remembrance of what had happened hit her between the ribs, causing her breath to escape her lungs and her senses to escape her body.

She had died.

A car crash. Yes, that was it. The female could remember the way the metal felt, as it crashed into her body - she could remember the way, her bones had crushed into themselves, as the full impact hit her. She could even remember the blood, as it dripped down the side of her mauled face.

**_'Is this...the end? Am I, to just die?'_**

**_'I had so many things to do, so many decisions...'_**

**_'It's all gone now.'_**

**_'I'm scared, i'm so, so scared.'_**

**_'I don't want to di-'_**

Shuddering slightly, the black haired girl brought herself back to reality, before frowning, at her current situation. Her death - it was inevitable, she had even prepared her herself for reaching her final judgment. However, this, was not what she was expecting. Heaven or Hell, either one would've beat the questions that came towards her now. The fear slipped into once more, as the sparkling voice of unknown called out towards her. Picking up her arm, she grazed her face with it, freezing slightly, when the unfamiliarity of it hit her.

Her mind searched farther back into the crevices, her heart thudding heavily when she realized that all of the previous information that she held, was now unavailable. Grabbing her chest harshly, she exhaled slowly, before closing her eyes to check even further.

Gone.

All of her past memories, they were just, gone. Harshly grabbing on her hair, to steady herself, her bloodied eyes shot open as her lips opened on a silent scream. The faces of her family, her friends, were all blurry, their voices a forgotten treasure. All of the important events in her life had dissipated, leaving only emptiness in it's place. However, out of all of the buzz in her mind, one tidbit came to her attention, causing the strained calm she had placed upon herself to break free.

Her name. She couldn't remember her name.

Panic gripped at her heart, as the steady beat of insanity fell upon her, causing her to curl into herself for comfort. Tears stung at her eyes, as all of her surroundings faded into the background. It was only at that moment, when she became aware of the pulsing worry that situated itself in her brain, and of the fact, that the silence had seemed to surround her. She was alone, utterly, alone.

Footsteps glided outside of her closed door, and the female snapped her head up, her body tensing in preparation for a fight, just in time for the knob to turn, and for it, to swing open. Scrambling backwards, her mouth twitching as the movement agitated the wound on her stomach, the young girl hit her head onto the wall, just as a stern gaze fluttered into her vision.

"Séraphine? Are you awake?"

_Séraphine._

At this single word, a tidal wave of emotions crashed over her, older memories filtered into her brain, as a twitch of understand soothed the confusion that was built up in her. Distant images came to her, as she finally was able to give a name to her own persona.

Séraphine Snape. That was her new identity.

The daughter of Eileen Snape and Tobias Snape, the latter of which whom, seemed to have no interest in her well being and life. In fact, if she wasn't wrong, it was his mistakes that had caused her to receive the physical abuse reflected onto her body. In fact, if her speculation was right, it was his own fault, that had caused the six year old girl to die from blood loss; leaving her, in Séraphine's body.

Gritting her teeth, the girl yelled at the man inside of her head, wondering of how someone could be so repulsive to their own child. The vile feeling only grew in her, coupling with the hatred she held inside of her bones, for this man, that she had never even met herself. The cause of it, was probably due to the fact that while the person who had inhabited the body was gone, her feelings still lingered. That, and the fact that the woman herself was enraged at such a prospect, finding that man to be worse than trash.

"Séraphine?"

Ah her mother. Narrowing her eyes, the transferred female tried to find a few traits in her brain, to place against this woman, however, the only things that came to mind were the words, stern and awkward. It seemed that after many years of _his_, mistreatment, she had sunk into herself, limiting her expressions to the minimum, in order to not unplease him. In doing this, she had become unattached from her emotions, not knowing how to display it properly, around her child. That didn't mean that she didn't care, in fact, Séraphine wondered how someone could be so awkward and yet, so loving in their emotions.

When a hand pressed onto her forehead, the girl jumped upright once more, her sapphire eyes meeting worried brown ones.

"I - I'm fine." She finally answered, her voice croaking, and hoarse.

Wincing at how high pitched her tone was, the black haired girl bit her lip, before swallowing the water that her mother handed her. As she let the cool water wash down her throat, she began to wonder and think about what had happened, her curiosity reaching a new peak.

"What happened?" Séraphine asked softly, her eyes moving up towards the towel that was being patted onto her head. "I don't feel so good."

That was the understatement of the century.

Her mothers soulful brown eyes narrowed, as her thin pink lips formed into a line. Continuing her actions, Eileen relaxed her posture, her teeth still grinding together. Finally, she spoke, her eyes averting from her daughters. "Tobias...was a little drunk. He was trying to get to the couch and you...were just in his way."

The black haired six year old frowned slightly, her eye twitching in anger. Shaking her head, the young girl let go of her angry expression, before letting a soft smile spread across her face; if not for her, but to reassure the older woman. After all, any mother would be afraid to see such a murderous expression across their child's face.

"Oh. Okay," She exclaimed, her bruised face pulling into a sheepish expression. "I won't bother him from now on, then."

With her lips going into an even thinner line, Eileen smiled, however it seemed to come out more like a grimace. The older woman placed a small kiss onto the top of her head, causing her to stiffen, her eyes widening in wonder and tenseness. The warmth that radiated from Eileen's body, made her subconsciously move closer, and hum softly. Closing her eyes, exhaustion dripped down onto her shoulders, as the panic was replaced with emptiness. Her breathing settled out, as she felt a hand stroking her hair, and her thoughts beginning to fade.

"Rest now, Séraphine. I will take care of everything."

A lie.

However, considering the turn of events, it was only natural that the female allowed herself of to sleep, and sort out the troubles in her mind. As the slight sign of light faded from her mind, the turned female only then allowed herself to break down, tears coating the cheeks of her sleeping face.

._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._.

Days passed by, and the momentary panic which had gripped Séraphine's heart had faded into the background, being replaced with the urge to settle into her normal life. Rarely receiving a break, she had been busy from many chores, only now being able to pull away from them all. Considering the fact that she'd been reborn in the 1970's - a fact that she found out about, after some minor snooping - it wasn't surprising that most of the housework was usually done by woman - although occasionally you would have a few of them, working in office jobs. Her mother however, was not one of those woman, but really, what could you expect with a man like that, for a father.

The short ends of her small bob swung around, almost as is someone was pulling on them. A soft sigh escaped her lips, as her eyes fluttered upwards, towards the white clouds that passed by her, filling her with a sense of solitude. However, the tranquility of the setting was only momentary, when her arms clasped tighter together, and her teeth bit her lip, to the point of it turning pale.

Oh god, she could feel the familiar symptoms of a headache creeping up towards her again.

Rubbing her hands over the covered material of her hoodie which hung over her arms, the once fresh scars which were now fading into thin blue lines, she grasped it tightly, before kicking her feet off of the ground. Letting the breeze hit her face, the cold air stung her nose, as her cheeks gained a rosy color of red; however, with her legs constantly moving, the heat was generated around most of her body.

_'What should I do?'_

That was the question, which she was trying to avoid thinking about. These last few weeks, she had been trying to settle back into her schedule, in hopes that her new mother wouldn't sense that something was wrong with her - leaving her no time to do other things. Her mind was often making sure that one day she didn't strangle Tobias in his sleep_(something which she found slightly disturbing, why was it so easy for her to think about killing someone?), _as she often avoided his gaze, in order to not sneer at him. However, as she now sat their undisturbed, with nothing to do, the cursed question came towards her, causing her to wince.

In reality, Séraphine knew she couldn't push off it for any longer. Ignoring the way her lips twisted, she shook her head before questioning herself. Finally reaching her answer, she waited until the swing sped up, before lurching her face upwards, her mouth grinning slightly at the thought that entered her head. Really, what could she do? Go up to Eileen and say:

_'Hey, i'm not really your daughter. I just died in a car crash and fell into her body, after she died when that fucker you call a husband hit her. Also, I don't remember my past life, considering the fact that all of my memories have been wiped from me. What's for dinner?'_

Yeah. Like that would go _splendidly. _If she was lucky, her mother wouldn't bring her to the shrink, and make them dissect her brain with words. Hmm, if they did that, would they then see how clinically insane she was?

Her mind pondered over this piece of information, before she shook her head and laughed softly, her eye glinting in morbid amusement. No, it would be best to keep quite - something which she was very unused to, even though she had no memories of the _before, _she already could tell that the word quiet, was something she was unused to. Oh well, it would have to do, after all, in order to gain knowledge, she'd have to be a bit more sly.

Sighing once more, she placed a hand on her head, before wincing slightly.

Hopefully, she didn't fuck it up.

._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._.

_**Hey guys! So what do you all think? Don't worry, I will update '32 Seconds Away', soon, however, I just wanted to get this out of my mind. Tell me if you want this book to get more updates, because then i'll put more effort into it. Enjoy~!**_

_**Ja ne. **_

_**\- Titania of **_**_Fairies_**


	2. Chapter 1: The Revelation

**Hi guys - welcome to the next chapter!**

**Disclaimer: **I don't Harry Potter, it belongs to the _queen, _JK Rowling - and I could never, ever match up to her. This book is just here for me to vent some stress without screaming.

**Please enjoy!**

**~ Titania of ****Fairies**

* * *

_"Realization, is all about becoming conscious, about what you already knew."_

_Cruel World - Crueler Me_

"Hey mum?" Séraphine asked, cutting the carrots that were laid in front of her.

Due to the fact that girl couldn't reach the height of the counter _(curse her six year old body!), _that meant that she needed a stool to do so, one which she was slightly annoyed at. Really, their house might've been old and crooked, and the paint on the wall might've been chipping, but the black haired girl would expect that they would be able to buy a proper stool. At least, one which did not tilt to the side, every time she shuffled her feet.

"Hmm. What is it Séraphine?" Eileen asked, not bothering to take her face off of the soup which she was stirring. "Do you need help with cutting the vegetables?"

"No." The black haired girl replied, making a frowning face at that sentence. "I'm fine."

"Oh? Then what do you need?" Her mother asked, before turning around and smiling slightly, causing her daughter to blink from the brightness.

While the six year old could never figure out how Eileen fell for Tobias, she could definitely find out how that _man_, fell for her mother. Sharp, light cheekbones, with large chocolate brown eyes, which was all framed by long ebony hair; her mother was truly a beautiful woman, her image only dimming down by the black circles that hung underneath her eyes.

"We live in England, right?" She asked slowly, wondering how to phrase her question.

Very early on in her new..._life, _if she could call it that, she had realized that her voice was labeled in a very heavy accent - one which was different from the one that she previously had. Brash and harsh, was replaced with lofty and elegant - another warning that spoke to her, saying that she was far away from where she once used to live.

Surprisingly, the thought didn't scare her as much as it should've.

"Yes, we do...how did you know?" Her mother asked, tilting her head at her.

Swallowing back her saliva, alongside of some fear, she answered, praying that her mother wouldn't find it weird. "The map in the living room, I saw a pin on England. So I though that was were we must live."

Pausing in her cutting, the older woman turned to look at her daughter, her eyes holding some confusion. "You know how to read?"

Her eyes snapped in shock, hadn't Séraphine been taught to read? Suddenly a feeling of sadness welled up in her usually apathetic body. Was the poor girl so unfortunate to not know how to read? The woman mourned, not for the idea of being illiterate, because truly, that wasn't something to be ashamed off - but rather, she mourned of the fact that a young child hadn't been given the proper education that she needed to prosper.

Realizing that Eileen hadn't taken her eyes off of her, she scrambled, before finally settling upon an answer; her shoulders hunching from being scrutinized. "W - Well, I found a book in the library, and began to teach myself."

_**'Dammit!'** _She heard the voice in her head shout to herself (and wasn't that a reassuring thought. After all, what type of sane child hears a voice in their head? Good thing she wasn't completely sane) **_'Stand up straighter soldier! What are you, seven!?'_**

_'But...I'm six.'_

**_'Shut up!'_ **It _(she?)_ exclaimed once more, knowing that it only furthered the idea of her being completely insane - after all, arguing with yourself wasn't the best way to have a conversation.

"You..taught yourself?" Eileen asked, placing down the spoon that she was stirring absentmindedly.

"Yeah." She answered awkwardly, snapping out of her mental conversation; just in time to see the inquisitive look on her mothers face.

"Don't mention this to your father."

"Tobias won't find out." The black haired girl promised, watching as the older womans' face twisted into a frown. She ignored the settling of her heartbeat, and the relaxation of her breath, as her mother began to speak again. At least she didn't fuck anything up.

Yet.

"Honey..." Eileen started. "He's your father..."

Anger flared up in her, as her mother spoke he spoke, fueling the next few words which she said. "That...man, may have helped to sire me, however, he is not my father.

Silence and then-

"Alright." Eileen said, after a brief pause, her shoulders relaxing from their posture. "I can accept that."

"Hn."

"However, please keep this new gift of your under the wraps. I was eventually going to teach you, however, it would seem..." At this, her mothers face became a bit more teasing. "That you figured it out by yourself - my little prodigy."

"Mum..!"

It seemed after the event, Eileen had changed, her heart softening slightly to her daughter. It was either that, or she was still shocked by Séraphine's complete change in character, finding it amusing that her daughter tended to start to speak up for herself. A complete change in her previous, meek, submissive behavior. Granted, the woman had thought about acting the same as the original Séraphine, however, it was too tedious and often, she found herself slipping into talking whenever she wanted. However, it was a relief to find her mothers' change positive, instead of negative.

"Anyways, what are you planning to do today?" The brown eyed woman asked, smiling softly at her daughter.

Séraphine hummed softly, before grinning - a familiar memory coming into her brain. "I think I'll go to the park today." She finally declared, before nodding once - because that was a normal thing, wasn't it? For children to go to the park and play with others. Not that she would to that, kids were just so annoying for her to be around _(ignoring the fact that she now was one herself)._

"Alright." Eileen said softly, before shaking her head. "It's been a while since you've gone, out, hasn't it? Very well, you can leave now if you'd like. I know you don't like doing chores."

With her eyes crinkling ever so slightly, Séraphine grinned, her mouth blowing into a full blown smile, before hopping off of the stool and sprinting out of the kitchen, before grabbing the jacket which was placed on the side of the living room. As she rushed to the door and pulled on her old, brown boots, the young girl heard her mother warn her to come back before dark. Assuring her, that she would be fine, the blue eyed girl called that she was leaving, before hopping out of the door, her eyes twinkling with joy.

As her full sleeved shirt clung towards her skinny body, her legs sprung from the confines of her shorts, causing her to look down at the pale skin and smile softly. It had already been a month since she had inhibited this new body, and yet, it still shocked her off how clear and smooth the skin was of pimples - excluding the scar marks that littered her flesh. With her smile turning to a frown, the young girl shook her head, as if to try and forget about them. It would do her no good to think about her flaws - considering the fact that she had so many of them.

Humming softly, the six year old skipped along the old, carved path - one which she had memorized at first glance. Getting lost in an unfamiliar (shady) neighborhood, well, that was just asking for trouble to happen, wasn't it? Then again, letting a _six _year old child wander by herself was irresponsible as well, but it seemed that her mother didn't really care.

What would she know about irresponsible anyways? It wasn't like she remembered anything else - or at least, Séraphine didn't remember anything else that versed this. Times like these were what reminded her about her dilemma, in fact, it was only moments like this that made her feel small and weak. After all, the question of who she was, laid heavily on her mind.

Whether she Séraphine Snape or, an unknown figure without a name, she had yet to find out. However, whatever the outcome was, she was prepared for it.

Or so she thought.

Pausing to watch the fading sunlight, the younger girl stopped at the sides of the park, before staring up at the row of trees which lined that ends of the playground and the beginning of the woods. Straight in the middle of the row, a massive tree stood there - it's branches extending past the others. The sun beamed down onto it, as the green leaves which grew from the branches moved in the steady hum with the wind nearby. A smell of soft sweetness drifted through her nose, as Séraphine quirked her head to the side. Walking towards it, her feet making indents into the soil, the young girl peered up at the engraved bark, before pausing to realize that she truly did have nothing to do. The park was full _of.._.immature _children_ something which she really couldn't handle and she didn't want to sit on the swings alone - that was just boring.

Slowly_,_ a grin creeped onto her face, as the sudden feeling of mischievousness sparked into her body. However, the realization that she actually didn't _know _how to do what she wanted to came to her mind, causing her to pause and hesitate in her movements. Finally she shook her head, before turning her attention back towards the massive tree in front of her.

_'Ahh, screw it.' _

Thankful all of a sudden, that she wasn't wearing a skirt (seriously, the objects were so irritating, the girl wondered how the other Séraphine, liked them) the black haired six year old, reached her arms up, in order to grab the lowest branch, huffing when she failed to do so. Frowning, she stepped back, before up at the branches, internally lamenting about her height.

It wasn't her fault that she was short, dammit!

Glaring at the ground, the sapphire eyed female spotted the massive root which extended from the bottom of the tree. Perking up slightly, she hopped onto it, before standing on her tiptoes and grabbing the ends of the protruding branch, a victorious smile pulling at her lips - only for it to disappear when she realized how hard it simply was just to hold herself onto the branch. Hoisting herself upwards, the black haired girl winced when her arms became sore from the amount of climbing she was attempting to do.

_'Fuck this hurts.' _Told herself, another pout dragging itself from her lips.

**_'No shit sherlock.'_** Her alternate voice spoke, causing her to sigh softly.

Okay, so upper body strength would be something which she would have to work on - scratch that, that wasn't all she had to work on. Remembering how she had fallen down the stairs just yesterday, the six year old winced. So it seemed that she'd have to work on her overall body strength - that is, if she wanted to make herself become like _befor_-

Pausing in her thoughts, Séraphine froze as the realization what she'd just said to herself hit her like a train.

_Before_ huh?

Silently, the sapphire eyed female sighed as she sat on top of the tree, her skin gleaming in the sun's light. Even though it was scattered, it seemed that she still remembered the effects of the _before..._and yet, Séraphine didn't know if that was a good thing or a bad thing. However, maybe uncovering the distant memories in her brain would help her in the future.

Besides, it wouldn't hurt her if she had some self defense skills...and maybe, just _maybe, _she would be able to beat that old man and give him what he deserved. Hell - maybe she would be able to get her mother and herself out of that dump. Making up her mind, the six year old nodded once, seemingly satisfied with her newest predicate. With her thoughts running dry, the black haired female rested against the tree, closing her eyes slightly. Content to be by herself, Séraphine was shocked out of her quiet humming by the high pitched voice of a girl.

"Hey you up there! What're you doing, don't you know that you could fall?"

Startled, the sapphire eyed girl snapped her eyes open, before looking down once, only for her breath to escape from her lungs and the image of green eyes and red hair to sink into her memory - allowing a monster to awaken in her mind.

**_'Ohfuck. Shitshitshitshitshitshit-'_**

Her mind spiked with pain as the sudden loss of sight hit her hard. Her pale hands came up to cradle her head in agony, as her legs tightened around the branch she was sitting on. The sharp pulse of pain ran through her head languidly, as the utter silence of the air around her hit her between the lungs, causing her to stop breathing all together.

_Red. _It flashed through her senses limiting her from moving and causing her to say nothing. The utter helplessness of the situation caught up to her and then suddenly, almost like a torch light, it stopped - just in time for her to loose her footing on the tree and fall, straight to the ground.

* * *

Lily Evans was having a good day.

A very good day.

She had gotten a 100% percent on all of her previous three tests, meaning that her dad had to take her out for ice cream - not to mention, her mum was making Beef Wellington for dinner, one of her all time favorites. Her elder sister had finally finished up all of her work and brought her to the park, something which she hadn't been able to do in a while. After all, being a third grader was hard work, much harder than being a first grader was. However, Lilly was still upset that Tuney didn't get to spend as time with her, then before.

Shaking her head, the red haired girl grinned, trying to push away the bad thoughts. It didn't matter, after all, her older sister would always make time for her - she would make sure she did.

All in all, it was a good day.

After going through all of the different contraptions on the playground, the emerald eyed female climbed off of the swing she was sitting on, a pout pulling at her lips. Swishing around, the young girl placed her hands on her hips, and sighed, before turning her gaze over to her sister, who had her face buried in her books. Biting the inside of her cheek, Lilly resisted the urge to go over their and disturb her, knowing that all it would do was make her mad.

Oh well, she'd have to find another way to keep herself entertained then.

Cracking her arms together the young girl paused, before letting a smile go over her face. The urge to use her...tricks, came over her once, and she entertained the idea briefly. Suddenly, she looked both right and left and shook her head, scolding herself inwardly - as it would be dangerous for her to do that, especially near so many people. Lilly huffed slightly, just because Petunia didn't want anyone to find out about their skills, that didn't mean that they shouldn't practice them, after all, they were cool and it made her feel special whenever she managed to make her elder sister smile.

Smiling softly, the redhead snuck a peek at her elder sister, before searching for a place she could go to practice at. Her favorite oak tree caught her attention, and it wasn't long before she headed off to it, before parking underneath it's rather large branches. Peering up, the young girl suppressed a gasp of surprise, as she noticed the image of another person halted directly above her.

Black hair and brown pants caught her vision, as the emerald eyed girl squinted, trying to see past the thick leaves. Her light claret lips pulled themselves into a frown, as the young girl started to sigh once more. Didn't the person know how dangerous it was, to be so high? Ignoring how Petunia called her a mother-friend (she was _not! _It was common sense to watch out for others) the young girl opened her mouth and cried out to the other person, her voice even and dripping with disapproving.

"Hey you up there! What're you doing, don't you know that you could fall?"

With her own emerald eyes meeting a pair of icy blue ones, the young girl had to resisted the urge to move back, as a sense of foreboding washed over her body, capturing her heart in a cage. It's only seconds later, as she calms down, just in time for her to see the said person, fall straight to the ground.

Her mind shuttered to a halt, as her mouth opened to screech in shock. The emerald in her eyes opened wider, and her heart began beating heavily in her throat.

However, her fear and worry were all for none, as the said girl almost reached the ground, before stopping and floating down the rest of the way. As the black haired girl hit the grass beneath the tree, the redhead paused and watched her mouth agape at the image in front of her. From the way the other girls' sapphire eyes opened in shock, the emerald eyed girl could tell that she too was confused at what was going on.

Yet, none of that effected Lilly, as she stared at the younger girl, astonishment in her eyes - only one thought entered her brain causing her to to what she did next.

"You're...you're like me!"

* * *

One moment she was falling.

The wind whipped through her hair, as her arms desperately clawed the air, her skin being scratched by the rough trunk of the tree next to her. Yet, the only sound she could hear was the beating of her own heart. Her mouth opened as she silently screamed, and tears were stuck at the back of her eyes, refusing to come out. Adrenaline rushed through her veins, as a single thought ran through her head.

_'I don't want to die. Not again.'_

Closing her eyes, the young girl prepared to feel the impact of the ground hitting her, only to pause as the queasy feeling in her stomach, suddenly stopped - causing her to open her eyes in confusion.

She was on the ground.

She was _sitting _on the same place which she was _about to fall on. _

_'What the _fuck_?'_

_'Like, what the actual **fuck?'**_

This made no sense, in fact, it continued to make no sense - up until the point where Séraphine looked straight up, into a pair of emerald eyes which were filled with shock and worry.

It was only then that it hit her, of how much crap she'd gotten into.

_**'Why the fuck is Lilly Potter, staring at us?'**_

The young girl blinked, taken aback at how familiar that name sounded in her head. Shaking her hair, she bit her lips, before trying to remember where she'd heard it once before - only to wince as another pang of phantom pain ran through her skull. Giving up, she sighed, before asking the other person the question which she'd been pondering over.

_'..whose that?'_

_**'Lilly Potter, you dumb ass! Or I should say Lilly Evans now, since she's not married yet.' **_

With her hand clenching by her side, the black haired girl paused as a single memory came towards her, causing her eyes to widen and denial to enter her brain, as she spoke to the other voice. She clenched her knuckles hard, in an after affect, they turned white; as she thought of how unlikely the odds where of what was happening to her.

_'You mean...Lilly Evans from, Harry Potter? A fictional book?'_

_**'No, I'm talking about Lilly Evans from a science book, what do you think dumb ass!?**_

_'Shut up...just shut up, give me a second to think.'_

Thankfully, her chatty other voice heeded her warning, and left the girl alone with her own thoughts. So, she was apparently in a book, one which she had read in her past life, and currently she was meeting one of the main side characters who would be the catalyst for the entire story. Did she mention that she was in a freaking _book_?!

No? Well she was.

"You're...you're like me!" The redhead - now dubbed as Lily - squawked, causing Séraphine to blink out of her stupor and open her mouth, just in time for her to be grabbed in the arm by said girl and dragged along, almost like a rag doll. A squeak escaped her mouth, as the six year old stumbled on her feet, trying to keep up with the other girls' pace.

What did she mean by, _'you're like me?'. _After all, the two of them looked nothing alike - _oh. _

_She just used magic, didn't she? _

_**'Well, your name **_**is _Séraphine _Snape. **_**It would be weird if you didn't have magic.'**_

_'...Snape? As in Severus Snape?' _

**_'Yes.' _**

In the end, sapphire eyed girl only had one thing to say at the latest revelation, she'd had.

_'Honestly, fuck my life.' _

She really had to stop swearing.

* * *

Petunia Evans thought she was happy with her life.

She had a pair of wonderful parents who loved her and always made sure to make her happy. She had a set of amazing friends, whom she could argue with all the time and still manage to make up by the end of them day and she had an awesome sister whom she loved with all of her heart - even if she didn't show it often.

Therefore, she found no need to use the so called 'tricks' her sister did. After all, not only did it defy the rules of physics (something which she didn't understand, after all, to her, physics was _everything - and _no, 'i't did not matter that she was only eight, she was entitled to her own opinions) it also flared up at random times, leaving her to be alert when it happened. Although, the strawberry blonde had to admit that it gave her a rush to use 'it', 'it' also had some draw backs and often left her sleepy for longer periods of time. So no, she didn't use 'it' as much as her sister did.

Not to mention, while Lilly was happy to use 'it' anywhere she wanted, the brown eyed girl wasn't. After all, what if someone saw them using 'it'? It wasn't her social status she was worried about (she didn't care about that and everyone knew that she wasn't even on the popular recruitment list) but rather, she was worried about the authorities finding out. God knew how many people had been shipped off to insane asylums for things beyond their control. Who was to say that that wouldn't happen to her sister and herself? So no, Petunia would rather not flaunt her extraordinary skill off to strangers, thank you very much.

However, the eight year old was sure that it wouldn't be long before her sister caused problems using 'it'. It wouldn't be the first time, as the redhead had already once set a boys hair on fire because he'd chopped off one of her braids. The blonde had made sure to cover for her younger sister, and to that very day, none of the adults knew how it happened.

Petunia would make sure it stayed that way.

Now if only someone could actually explain what was going on with their abilities, then she'd be over the moon with her discoveries. _(Lilly called her too uptight, but what could she do? It wasn't her fault that she'd like to know everything about everything - otherwise things made no sense towards her). _After all, somebody must've known what was going on with them, their was no way that they were the only people who had this prowess.

These were exactly the thoughts of the eight year old girl, when she was disrupted from her mind _(her book long forgotten), _by the shout of her younger sister.

"Petunia!"

Snapping her head upwards, the young girl searched for the figure of her sister, before blinking when the girl seemingly appeared right in front of her eyes. Moving her gaze to the figure next to her sister, the eight year old notice the somewhat fearful expression of the other girl - her blue eyes were wide with confusion and fear. Shooting her a hopefully sweet smile, in order to calm her down, Petunia moved her attention back towards her sister; ready to scold her for scaring another kid, especially not one so young.

"Lilly you can't just kidnap-" She started only to be cut off by her younger sisters excited voice.

"I found her Petunia. I found someone like us!" The six year old said, causing the blonde to freeze and turn her gaze to the tiny female who was somewhat meeting her gaze with both a shy and bold gaze.

_'What? Someone...like us?'_

* * *

**So how did you like it!? Let me know in the comment section - as you can see, I have no shame in asking for criticism.**

**In order to answer your question, **blades, **Sera's eye color is an important factor in the story - but that'll come along later. I thank both you and **Random, **for your kind reviews! It really lit up my day. **

**Ja ne, for now. **

**~ Titania of Fairies**


End file.
